toastmastersfandomcom-20200214-history
District 82 Division M Newsletter
Introduction This page was created on November 10, 2010 as part of a rapid crowd-sourcing initiative to have all the clubs of District 82 Division M participate in creating a newsletter for Division M. The target date for completion is... none! (Our previous date 21st November 2010 lapsed with just a few contributions, so awaiting a re-energization). This project requires every club to pitch in with one or more items. The first item is an article on the club - its formation, achievements, challenges, locality, features, USP and anything that the club can share. After this, each club can contribute further articles of any nature covering any topic. A group photo at the club venue, and any links to the club's website or photo gallery or videos page, etc will make great additions. Articles YES, We're collecting them right here! Join Wikia (you can use your Facebook login) fro the top left corner, Press Edit next to your club's section and put in your article! All the clubs are listed below (in case we missed out yours, please add it yourself) Photos 06022010639.jpg|TM Beena during a TMCP meeting at Symbiosis|link=http://picasaweb.google.com/abhishekdbihani/ToastmastersPictures|linktext=Click to see more pics from this album on Picasa DSC 0168.jpg|Goa YMCA Toastmasters Club Div M.jpg|Members from Div M team at Reverberations 2010|link=http://picasaweb.google.com/nikhil.js/ToastmastersInPune|linktext=Click to see the album on Picasa TMCP SE charter1.jpg|TMCP-South East Charter Ceremony Ankit Sharma.jpg|Ankit Sharma from Genesis TMC winning the Area-level Humorous Speech prize 2010 tmcp-west1.jpg|A TMCP-West meeting DSC09772.JPG|Charter Ceremony of Toastmasters Club of Pune - We Add photos from your club over here! Pune: Add a brief positive description of your city here Eaton India Toastmasters Club - Club #: 1246586, Dist #: 82, Est: 10/09/2008 Eaton Toastmasters Club Club #: 1114159, Dist #: 82, Est: 11/26/2007 Genesis Toastmasters Club Club #: 776544, Dist #: 82, Est: 03/31/2005 Halliburton Toastmasters Club Club #: 1274093, Dist #: 82, Est: 01/12/2009 Infosys Pune Toastmasters Club Club #: 916446, Dist #: 82, Est: 06/02/2006 Infosys Pune Toastmasters Club (IPTMC) 'is a corporate club supported by PSD (Professional Skills Development) @ Infosys, for fostering communication & leadership skills among Infoscions. IPTMC provides a forum to enthusiastic Infosions for perfecting themselves at the art of Public Speaking and Leadership. IPTMC achieved '‘President’s Distinguished Club’ (highest title given to any Club by Toastmasters International), for the third year in a row. IPTMC contributes towards achieving ‘President’s Distinguished Area’ status for Area D2. Other recent achivements include one Advanced Communicator Bronze and one Advanced Leader Bronze (Certified by Toastmasters International, California), two Competent Communicators and Three Competent Leader together for the first time in the history of IPTMC.' ' Recent Pune DC activities include Pune DC level special meeting on 12th May with the theme “Winning Together”, the Installation Ceremony of new Office bearers on 30th June in which the new executive council was sworn in and many inspiring speeches were given including one competent communicator speech.IPTMC also conducted the ‘Pune DC Level Election’ Debate for Pune Policy Council Contestants on July 27th 2010. nSpeak Nvidia Pune Toastmasters Club #: 1543590, Dist #: 82, Est: 09/09/2010 PGS Toastmasters Club Club #: 1390892, Dist #: 82, Est: 10/23/2009 TCS Pune Toastmasters Club Club #: 1364842, Dist #: 82, Est: 07/17/2009 Toastmasters Club of Pune Club #: 1141787, Dist #: 82, Est: 02/15/2008 Founded by Prasad Sovani, the most Enthusiastic Toastmasters Club, It has an energy and style of its own. I have been associated for more than 2 years. It is always lively and fun. It generally has members and guests from all backgrounds. Old, young, Housewives, College students and Professionals come together for self devlopment, Learning and also have fun. Prasad wants the members and guests to interact formally and also informally and after the meeting is over we visit a nearby restaurant for coffee and snacks. I came to Toastmasters to contribute as I had spoken about NLP to many audiences before ( Max of about 400 ) but still My Ah counts decreased and my speeches became better than before with the appropriate pauses and hand gestures. Further the competitions and trainings make one stronger and takes you to another level of learning. The beauty is Prasad is available 24 x 7 for this cause helps us all in adding our bit. I would suggest to all that whether you join the club is secondary but you need to experience the ambience and fun of the club. In my mind it has become one of the institutions that Pune has! Ganesh Srinivasan President - Toastmaster club of Pune Toastmasters Club of Pune South East Club #: 1543586, Dist #: 82, Est: 09/09/2010 What a setting this had. Yummy Tummy was the name of the restaurant where we had the first meeting. I remember travelling the 30 Kms to reach the place and I also gave a speech about "Think and Grow Rich" the way developed by Napoleon Hill. The ambience was great and was a garden around it - Laburnum was the name of the complex and also the Garden around it. The enthusiasm was contagious and we had many attending from all the parts of the city. Now it has progressed further under the able leadership of Mario Rozario and the energy of all the members. Wishing them great success and hope they will bring many laurels to their club and Pune! Ganesh Srinivasan President - Toastmaster Club Of Pune. Toastmasters Club of Pune-West Club #: 1534609, Dist #: 82, Est: 08/14/2010 Toastmasters Club of Pune-West split from the parent club TMCP to reach out to people living in the geographical West of Pune. We are a community club which caters to Kothrud, Paud Road, Karvenagar, Warje and Sinhagad Road. We had our first pre-charter meeting on 1st July with 13 members from the parent club and by 24th July we had reached the magic number of 20 charter members for the club. The club was officially chartered on 14th Aug. We also recieved the Smedley Award this year, for adding more than 5 members by end of September, an achievement for a club in its infancy. We have members from all walks of life, from collegians to senior citizens, from housewives to CEOs, from extremely talented to the timid. The members are all self-driven, committed, enthusiastic and willing to go that extra mile for the club. At the Division Conference held last month, TMCP-W had brought in the maximum members, an indicator of our enthusiasm. We are also privileged to have Div Gov Prasad as our mentor as he makes a point to attend most of the meetings. His inputs in promoting the club have been invaluable. Because of the dedication and sincerity of our members we are optimistic about achieving the Presidents Distinguished Club Award for the club by June 2011. I invite all the Toastmasters in and around Pune to attend our meetings and motivate us further by your presence. WE ARE NOW THE RECIPIENTS OF THE PRESTIGIOUS 'GOLDEN GAVEL AWARD'!! Thanks everyone for your wishes and support. Chandana Erande- President Belgaum: Add a brief positive description of your city here Jain Orators Union Club #: 1201031, Dist #: 82, Est: 06/25/2008 Speak For Smiles Club #: 1557745, Dist #: 82, Est: 10/18/2010 Panjim: The capital city of the tiny state "Goa", Panaji is located on the banks of River Mandovi in the North Goa district. The beauty and calmness of Mandovi on one side, and the hustle and bustle of the city on the other makes it a unique place to be in. Along with a few ancient houses of Portuguese architecture, the city also boasts of many modern buildings, well laid gardens with statues, fountains and avenues lined with Gulmohar, Acassia and other trees. Enchanting panorama unfolds from atop the Altinho hill, located in the city. GOA YMCA Toastmasters Club A Journey Beyond Fears Located on the western coast-line of India''' is a beautiful land of serene beaches, sandy shores with coconut palms and muddy roads meandering through lush green fields. This wonderful land is called Goa! I feel blessed to be part of Goa. I also feel blessed to be a part the Goa YMCA Toastmasters Club. For me, it’s been a new journey. A journey at which I have just sailed off into the ocean of knowledge while exploring communication skills and leadership. I had no clue that such a club does exists. I was associated with a non-profit organisation called “The Indian Stammering Association”, which works towards promoting self help groups and communication workshops for People who stutter. In one such event in Pune, I met Mr. Keith Boss, a trustee of the British Stammering Association (BSA), who introduced us to Toastmasters Club. A Toastmaster himself, he talked about how Toastmasters helped him achieve communication skills and leadership qualities. The seed of inspiration and fascination towards Toastmasters was then sowed. I turned to the internet and looked for a Toastmasters Club in Goa. After a little bit of digging at the web pages, I found a forum which had a mention of The Goa YMCA Toastmasters Club. I contacted Dr. Farida Dias, the President of the club. My initial apprehension about joining the club vanished when I talked to Dr. Farida Dias and received her positive and encouraging response. It gave a little more boost to my confidence. I went on to attend a meeting as a Guest. All I knew about Toastmasters then was that the members meet, come prepared with some speeches, talk, and then decide the best speech for the day. But that was the day I discovered that a Toastmaster’s meet is much more then just giving speeches. It is a serious business carried out with fun and frolic. I was fascinated with the professionalism with which the meeting was conducted. Everything was so time-bound. The speakers had to go through a tough round of evaluation. There was a Grammarian, a Timer and an Ah-counter! And every speaker had an evaluator! What a wonderful platform to put your communication skills to test! I even tried my hands in the Table Topics, and it felt great! The members were very supportive and encouraging. The President of the club, Madam Farida was a real motivator and enthusiastic about Toastmasters. Every member received me with encouraging words and a smiling face. I instantly decided that I wanted to be a part of this club. As a member, I had a memorable experience on the Charter Night of the Club. The ceremony was grand and festive, held at a local 5-star resort – “Vivanta”. During the ceremony we went through the proceedings of a conventional Toastmasters Meeting for the benefit of the guests. I was given an opportunity to be a role-player as - “The Ah Counter”. The atmosphere was exuberating with more than a hundred guests and a large Media contingent. As I stood up to explain my role of “Ah-counter”, to my surprise a handful of press photographers were clicking away, and I was talking to a large audience of more than a hundred. A maiden and unforgettable experience, to say the least. I gave a brief description of my role with a bit of humour. It felt great when the audience responded with laughter. The President gestured with a thumbs-up… another confidence booster of the day. I then had the privilege of swearing in as a new member of the club, later in the night. We here at Goa Toastmasters Club sometimes also attempt to take the unconventional path. A fellowship meet accompanied with delicious dinner after the meeting was one such instance. Personally, Toastmasters has been a very memorable experience so far. A place to face my fears of public speaking for sure, but at the same time, being with wonderful people from whom I can learn leaps and bounds about communication, leadership while having fun at the same time. Being a Toastmaster has certainly added some important ingredients into my personality development. I am looking forward to this wonderful journey, and wish that the dock at the other side just doesn’t turn up… ‘cause sailing in this ship is so much fun..! '''-Harish Usgaonker, 'Goa' YMCA Toastmasters Club,' Goa' Div M Team: Newlsetter: *Rama Gautam, Genesis Toastmasters Club - ramag at isquareit.ac.in *Prasad Sovani, Division M Governor - prasad.sovani at gmail.com Futher additions to the Core Team pending. Editors Team: Minimum one representative from every Toastmasters Club in Division M. Please Edit this section and add your name with contact here. * Category:District 82